


终结之时

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·黑白魔·全龄向，但有角色死亡/异化/流血表现
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	终结之时

今天是白魔死后第三十四天。

黑魔想，其实也不能说是“死了”，毕竟死了还能留下一具尸体，而白魔只是当着他和一众冒险者的面变成了食罪灵。现在回想起白魔的眼里、嘴里涌出白色以太的模样时，黑魔仍感到缺乏实感，好像白魔是一根完整的蜡烛，化成了滴滴烛泪，只是存在的形态改变了而已。

他忘了其他人如何制住自己，只记得天光格外刺眼——他一直盯着白魔飞走的方向，食罪灵的脊背不自然地佝偻着，像被看不见的丝线操纵着一般振翅，直到消失在满溢的金色里。

说不意外是假的。他和白魔在森林边缘的一处古代遗迹偶遇，仅仅能够出现在这个地方就足以证明彼此的实力。因此他总抱着近乎傲慢的自信，以为凭他们的实力能在这片土地上漂泊但完好。

事已至此，黑魔明白无论何处的石板上都不会记载让食罪灵变回人类的方法，因为最关键的部分，所谓的“灵魂”，像裹进冰里的一朵花，结冻的那一瞬间，细小的冰晶已经撑碎了内里复杂的结构，宣告了死亡，即使融化也不可能恢复原来的样子。

但他还是固执地、不顾旁人阻拦地踏上了旅途。

森林以亘古不变的交错枝叶掩住了无处不在的天光，习惯了明亮外界的眼睛一时竟不太适应。守护者们无力管理的遗迹早已风化得七零八落，断壁残垣间只留了些读不出意义的隆卡文字。他知道这地方不会有他想找的东西，于是一边提防着驱赶外来者的猎人，一边小心翼翼地走进森林深处。

他和白魔是在一座隆卡遗迹里相遇的。由于已经属于守护者们涉足的领域，建筑本身保存得相当完好，也因此格外危险。他在迷宫般的建筑内部用咒术留下了痕迹防止迷失方向，结果遇到了同样做了标记的白魔。

两人彼此打量了一眼，愿意以身涉险来到这种古代遗迹的不是图财的盗墓贼就是一心扑在古代魔法上的疯子，他俩显然是后者。白魔张了张嘴，想说对方只身一人来到此地根本是不要命的行为，想想自己也是如此，只能尴尬地笑笑。

“我想大家要找的东西也不一样，不如一起行动。”

黑魔点点头。言谈间大致明白了对方在找什么，不出所料是古代的咒术和幻术魔法。

但那一行终究只找到了黑魔想要的东西。他们不慎扰醒了遗迹内沉睡的神官，两人逃得狼狈，最后黑魔不得不炸毁半座遗迹断后。

“……”白魔无言地注视着遗迹在破坏魔法下化为齑粉，心知这是最明智的决定，没有黑魔，恐怕自己会死在里面。

施术者见他面色不好，只能形式地安慰道：“抱歉，我没有更好的办法了。”

“哪里的话。”白魔从半塌的废墟上移开眼神，“要找的石板也未必在这里。只是虽然有一段距离，这动静也足够引来维斯族的卫兵了。”

“的确。该尽快离开了。”

白魔讶然地看着他：“你不打算处理一下腿上的伤吗？”

这次轮到黑魔沉默。他不知道白魔是怎么察觉到自己在长袍下隐隐作痛的伤口的，又有些懊恼不该小看能只身闯入禁林的魔法师的敏锐——尽管以黑魔法师的目光来看，白魔和他的法术一样形式华美而缺乏威力。

但白魔到底还是走近了他，带着与他的水平不符的过度的善意。黑魔无可奈何，不愿拖延时间，只能任他处理自己的伤口。黑色布料即使濡湿也没什么痕迹，掀开才发现伤口已经一塌糊涂。

白魔半跪地上，见状抬头看了他一眼。黑魔觉得这个眼神里有责怪的意思，就两人的关系而言太亲近了些，但白魔最终什么都没说。隆卡诅咒造成的伤口疼起来仿佛灼烧，身在此处自然也没什么排解痛苦的方式，好在黑魔习惯了这种事，保持着静止的姿势等白魔结束。林间寂寂，飞禽走兽都被方才的爆炸声惊走，几丝漏网之鱼的天光落在白魔身上，显得他身上的长袍也比遗迹内看着亮些，几乎是醒目的、一尘不染的白。

白魔手脚麻利，起身时不免感叹黑魔也是个能忍的人。——诚然，不能忍耐痛苦的人在这个不正常的世界上活不长久，也不适合漂泊在外的冒险生活。黑魔突然问：“为什么要找古代幻术？”

这是个有些逾越的问题。在这末日迟早到来的世界里，人做某件事的原因，差不多就是前半生的缩影：失去爱人的人踏上复仇之路，生来幸运的人在奢靡中等待肉体腐烂，心怀希望的人聚居在最后的堡垒里。像他这样并不期盼拯救的人，只打算把命交待在追求破坏之力上。倒也并非出于什么传承延续的高尚理由，只因为这是唯一一件算得上目标的事而已。世界是个濒临结尾的故事，英雄早已被抹去，余下的角色不过凭着苍白的理由行事。

白魔倒没有回避，回答：“……为了摆脱无法拯救别人时的痛苦。”没等黑魔回答，他有些不好意思地补充：“当然，有任何魔法都无法治愈的病症，最出名的就是食罪灵化吧。但那些可以用魔法救活的人，我想尽可能地……”

黑魔至今仍能想起白魔略显羞赧的笑容。事实上那笑容里除了谦虚，更多的是某种痛苦的清醒。就像听到他的回答时黑魔立刻理解到的一样，这并非什么舍己为人的崇高动机，他只是被困住了——被拯救他人，因此受到赞美与尊重的生活困住了。在找到自己活着的目标前先被他人赋予了意义——破坏或治愈——于是这就可笑地成了一生的动机。

他当时是怎么试图示以安慰的，现在已经记不清了。那之后和白魔同行的日子里，他也不是没有想过再去寻找那块记载了治疗魔法的石板，但禁林本就难以进入，加上两人开始以水晶都为中心活动，这件事也就搁置了。

现在他倒是颇为轻易地找到了那块石板，几乎没受到任何阻拦——想要拓印下来时才发现没带工具。好在要记住几个古代字母对黑魔而言不算难事，尽管他并不太理解其中以太的操纵方式，但将其原样复述给白魔还是没问题的。

白魔会像以往拿到某本珍贵的古书时一样，巧妙地将大地中日渐枯萎的以太重新织成生命的纺线。在黑魔眼里，白魔认真地试图挽救什么的模样几乎让笼罩着他的光明都洗去了罪名。每当这样的时刻，黑魔过于专注的眼神总会引来白魔不好意思的微笑，黑魔也乐意看他手上的动作因自己而停顿，好像这样的失误就能令他免除某些力不能及的重担。

只不过要到某个没有光明的地方才能说给他听了。黑魔想，这段文字能被自己记到死去的那天吗，那时或许已经垂垂老矣。或者，他可以去找那只食罪灵，像捕捉千千万万一模一样的蝴蝶里的一只，那些白色怪物里有一个是他的白魔，他能怎么办呢？抓住它，焚烧掉它的翅膀和四肢，冻住它的躯体，对它和装饰品无异的头脑讲述治疗术的使用方法吗？

但即使是这样空洞的重逢也在他心里勾起一点血肉模糊的期待，好像白魔并非死去，仅仅是暂时回不来了。他坠落在铁锈般血红的湖中，细密柔曼的水藻缠住身体，而自己只能在湖面上漫无目的地泛舟寻找，长桨扯烂水草，仿佛剪断血管。

黑魔凝视着墙面上的刻痕，看上面千年的侵蚀和空洞，只觉得几乎窒息。一场痛哭或许能让呼吸重新变得顺畅起来，但只有干涩的钝痛，在躯壳里绵长地回响。

走向安穆·艾兰的路途漫长得让人疲倦。在无尽的白昼中一路南下，分不清究竟过了几天。以往，他和白魔旅行时总在赶路，为了赶上某场探险活动坐过各式各样的交通工具，活物或死物。但现在这些事都失去了意义，他不再需要知识或金钱了。他走在荒漠里，起伏的沙丘在热气中颤抖。

到了他们这个程度，困扰许多冒险者的金钱已经不算什么大问题。黑魔也不是个挑活的人，即使他清楚某些委托不算干净的勾当。他建议“这个任务挺划得来”时，并非在征求白魔的意见，毕竟两人同行只是顺便，连口头契约都未做。他确信自己捕捉到了白魔脸上一闪而过的排斥，心想因此分道扬镳也就算了，但白魔点头说，那就去吧。

黑魔未把话挑明，只问：“你自己的行程没关系吗？”

白魔回答，烈日晒得他神情有些疲惫：“我不要你的东西。一个人久了，总觉得嗅觉都迟钝了。跟着你或许能有点发现，没有也罢。”他说得坦白，黑魔也找不到理由拒绝。果然白魔没有碍着他拿走报酬里想要的东西，除了平分的酬金只拿了些无关紧要的零碎。

一直如此。久而久之，黑魔也习惯了有个治疗师跟在身后的生活。白魔的脾气在他看来除了偶有不必要的滥好人外堪称完美，安静，礼貌，保持适当的距离，不给人添麻烦。黑魔不是那些有了治疗师就不要命的莽撞家伙，其中自然也有不愿示弱的谨慎考量，但当他受了些需要涂药的轻伤时，白魔总会用魔法替他治好。黑魔知道以自己的魔法没什么可向对方提供的增益，唯一的回报不过是在白魔执意将水分给沙漠中昏倒的旅人后将自己的水分给他。

这天两人走得前不着村后不着店，最后只能在风沙半掩的古城废墟里歇脚。耳边只有裹挟沙砾的风声与柴火偶然爆裂的噼啪声，黑魔点了烟，习惯性地抬手示意白魔要不要抽。白魔正在读一本新买的书，听到点烟的动静就明白他要干什么，头也没抬地摆了摆手。黑魔觉得好笑，这客套的一来一往俨然成了某种固定仪式，反正此时也无聊，便问他在看什么。

“一本写给孩子的历史书。”白魔的回答出乎他的意料，“主要内容是光之泛滥前的诺弗兰特。”

白魔向他展开书页。这页上有一副巨大的插画，用大片漆黑的墨水来表现光之泛滥前的黑夜，未着色的小点是星星。和许多粗糙的画作不同，这张图上甚至排布了银河的形状，从中心到两边由密到疏的白点，像黑夜上撕开的一条伤痕。黑魔抬头，此刻的天空是无瑕的，金色浮云织就的苍穹比任何丝绸更有光泽。

白魔把鸟羽制成的书签夹进书里，却没有合上，仍凝视着那张插画。画中描绘的是沙漠中的拿巴示艾兰，“星空下最为耀眼的宝石，运送矿石的车队日夜不息”。但此刻除了沙漠，没有一件事物能令人联想到昔日的繁荣。即使有孩子读到这本书，恐怕也会觉得那是不切实际的幻想吧。甚至，这些历史真的还有流传下去的必要吗？就像他们费劲心力追寻的魔法，在末日面前不过是无力的消遣。

黑魔看出笼罩在白魔脸上的忧虑，那是诺弗兰特的大地上人人都会遇到的游荡的幽灵，说：“你把眼睛闭上。”

白魔顿了一下，照做了，闭着眼笑问：“你不会要趁现在杀了我吧。”

黑魔也笑起来：“要杀你有的是机会。”

白魔等了一会儿，知道黑魔动作很轻，只能隐约感到他在附近走动，还有吟唱咒文的低微声音。忽然眼前一暗，有什么轻轻盖在头上，遮住了无处不在的天光。白魔从触感和重量中明白过来，是黑魔的外袍。

“别动。”黑魔隔着衣服按了按他，白魔只能收住心里的询问。薄薄的一层黑暗罩住了全身，只能在鼻尖和手指上感到一丝布料的凉滑，还有极淡的烟味。

白魔听见黑魔让他伸手，他闭着眼，有些艰难地在咒袍的褶皱底下摸索。一个冰凉的东西落进他手里。黑魔又把他的手推回咒袍底下。

“现在能睁眼了吗？”

黑魔犹豫了一下，点了点头，又想到白魔现在看不见：“嗯，睁眼吧。”

白魔睁开眼睛，咒袍毕竟是有缝隙的布料织成，并非完全的黑暗，但也足够他看清手中的东西——一个小小的，圆润的冰球，中间有火焰闪动。球体表面凿了细细的孔，光芒就从中流泻出来，星星点点地散在他周围的黑里。

“怎么样？”黑魔带笑的声音从外面传来，“等我把古代咒文全都忘光的时候能不能靠这个混口饭吃？”

“等你忘了，恐怕也做不出这么炫技的东西。”白魔自己都觉得这回答严肃得不解风情，现在不是谈如何操纵以太的时候，“但是，如何才能买到夜空呢？”

他抛出一个悲观的质问，语气里倒没有多少哀叹的意思。他不敢把冰球捧在手里，怕体温加速它的融解，更不愿放在沙地里沾灰，只能小心地放在膝上。火光在薄薄的冰铸外壳中跳动，两种截然不同的元素在创造者的手下保持着矛盾的共生，像随时会熄灭的心跳般脆弱，又宁静得像一首终将结束的歌。虚假的星光吻着他的掌心，白魔想了想，反正自己也没见过真正的星星，何况这一出道具简陋的戏剧正如货真价实的夜空一般令他安心。好像一切都真正结束了似的，不必再在每次呼吸时，思考自己如此活着的意义。

黑魔坐到白魔身边，以为对方睡着了，犹豫着要不要拿走自己的咒袍。白魔忽然动了动，扬手把他也罩进那块阴影里——一件衣服要遮一个人还行，两个人就十分勉强，挡不住的光从脚下漏进来，冲淡了阴影。

“你再不看就要化完了。”白魔指指那块冰，在他膝上的白色布料上洇出一片水渍。

黑魔知道这事犟不过白魔，而且也是自己起的幼稚的头，干脆老实地坐看那点所剩无几的人造夜空。随着冰块一点点消解，星星的形状也如糖稀般慢慢扭曲扩大，好像那些稀薄的光明正被入侵的无尽光逐渐吞噬殆尽。

那一束作为光源的火焰毫不留情地熄灭的时候，白魔偏过头对他说：“晚安。”

浪漫地来说，这样的时刻非常适合亲吻——只属于两个人的不存在的夜晚即将结束，趁现实裹挟着恼人的黎明来临之前，可以留一个处于梦与现实之间的吻。但黑魔的眼神逡巡过白魔的眉眼，在昏暗的光里暧昧不清的一切，最终只回答他：“晚安。”

如今想来，倒也没什么可后悔的——毕竟日后，他还是亲到白魔了，虽然起因并不怎么浪漫。他走在曾经是拿巴示艾兰的土地上，百年的风沙把这里的废墟反刍般吞了又吐，露出烈日下惨白的骨头来。太久不使用咒术，黑魔觉得手有些生，回忆着原理在杖尖凝聚一团小小的火，控制火元素的极性在活跃和静止间保持平衡是这个小装置成功的关键。他站在沙地中间试了一会儿，而后操纵冰元素包裹住那一束挣扎不休的火焰。

和劈头盖脸的天光比起来，再大的火焰也只是几道微弱的红。黑魔也不再费心给冰球镂空，做完了便扔在地上，任凭它们在沙子里骨碌碌地滚动。

身后传来几声惊呼。黑魔回头，看见一队咋咋呼呼的冒险者，正望着他不知在议论什么。见他转身，不知谁起的头，几人一溜烟地跑了。

黑魔想了想，明白过来自己现在的样子一定比游末邦底下的乞丐更狼狈。一个独自在沙漠中央用咒术的疯子，他自嘲地想。散落在白沙上的冰包围着他，像无数只含泪的眼。

珂露西亚岛由于独立的地形并不容易成为食罪灵袭击的目标，但黑魔莫名地感到应该去那里看看。光之泛滥改变了大海的形态，沉重的潮汐仿佛将死之人的呼吸。

他和白魔只来过此地一次，活动范围仅限靠近码头和海岸的南部地区。那次他们参加了一场游末邦富豪组织的狩猎会，目标是生前为百年前的菁灵族将军的独行食罪灵。白魔听到这个纯粹猎奇的的委托后皱了皱眉，直截了当地对他说：“太危险了。”

“但值得一去。”黑魔说了一本禁书的名字，“我一直以为那只是传说中虚构的东西，结果这群游末邦的白痴居然就把它扔在仓库里积灰。……何况也未必会遇到那东西，听说它只会被强大的猎物吸引，所以我们还得杀掉诱饵才行。”

“但所谓的诱饵也是独行食罪灵吧。”白魔冷冷地说，指着地图上被出没区域的标记，“以珂露西亚岛为故乡的女魔法师的食罪灵……你觉得禁书值得你冒着变成这东西的代价去取？我清楚你的水平，但我们没法保证其他想要报酬的人如何。”

黑魔第一次见白魔生气，想让气氛缓和些又觉得词不达意，良久只能说：“……那我答应你，我会保护好自己。”

白魔看了他一眼，没再说话。

事实比白魔预言的还要糟糕。冲着钱来的冒险者们只是一群乌合之众，连充当诱饵的食罪灵都打不过。原本在队伍后方提供火力支援的黑魔被溃逃的队友暴露在食罪灵面前，眼看魔女长鞭似的手就要穿透他——

以太的绳索甩得太急，没能选好位置，黑魔被这一下拽得失去平衡，撞在白魔身上，两人连带着滚下山崖。混乱间黑魔觉得头上被重重地撞了一下，眼前顿时一片沉重的黑。

比视线先清晰起来的是脸上微凉的湿意，黑魔以为是血，睁眼一看才发现不是。

白魔在哭，眼泪掉在他脸上，一滴一滴，温度几乎烫穿心脏。他张了张口又闭上，眼下实在想不出该说的话，只能费劲地伸手去拭白魔的眼泪。这一擦反而把手上的血蹭到白魔脸上。一道湿润的红印，像缔结了某种契约的证明。

白魔揪住他的领子，指骨几乎要穿透身体似的抵着胸口，揍了一拳般生疼。他听见白魔一字一句地骂：“你他妈能不能惜点命。”

黑魔很不要命地想笑：“原来你会说脏话。”

白魔不理会他，身体的重量压在手上，绵长的疼痛就在胸腔里回荡，他抬眼对上白魔的眼睛，胸口的疼痛就更真切一些，仿佛心脏要挣脱肋骨的牢笼。

白魔从指节处隐约感到了黑魔的心跳，又或者那其实是他自己的。他松开黑魔的衣领，指尖抚过黑魔额上的伤口，鲜血从那里淌进发丝里，半湿的红，像被雨浸过。黑魔吃痛地皱眉，看见白魔指腹上凝着欲滴的血。

他的血顺着手指丝丝缕缕地淌进白魔的手心里，深深浅浅的红描摹了掌心独一无二的纹理。白魔居高临下地看着他，抬手舔了舔自己的手心。

黑魔的思维停滞了一秒。白魔唇边沾了他的血，那点斑驳的血渍也被舌尖轻轻舐走。他的手抓住白魔衣服时在白色布料上留了鲜红的污渍，但没人在意，白魔顺从地俯下身来接受他的亲吻。彼此都尝到了死里逃生的血腥味，白魔想挪开身体避免压到对方，被黑魔捉住手腕禁锢在原地，挣扎间两人身上的伤口都疼痛起来。

但这样很好，黑魔想，这样比较像活着。

那之后他们很快坐阿马罗离开了珂露西亚岛，临行时白魔问，那只食罪灵到哪里去了呢。黑魔回答，好的话继续在荒野里游荡，坏的话会去袭击村庄吧。于是沉默在两人间散开，像底下近乎凝固的大海。

良久，黑魔说：“以后还是不找隆卡魔法了吧。”

白魔以沉默等待他的继续。黑魔叹气，说：“我想和你两个人……旅行，或者继续当赏金猎人，你应该不会那么无聊，但非要去水晶都的博物陈列馆抄书也可以。”

白魔背过脸去，他当时究竟是什么样的表情，黑魔不得而知。但从他记得阿马罗身上下来后，白魔给了他一个拥抱，于是他拨开白魔的前发亲吻对方的额头。他没想过自己能以堪称温柔的方式对待某个人，但感觉并不坏，连刻进每分每秒里的光都无法让这份感情褪色。

他是多么想再见那个人一次。

他被这诅咒似的渴望牵着行走，期待能在无尽的时间中遇到重逢的一刻。心脏化成一池血水，他在其中徒劳地打捞，好像爱人只是沉眠于湖中某处，像洁白的古代石像，被缠绵的红色水草裹成心脏的模样。

好像只要找到那带翅膀的神像，对它呼唤白魔的名字，他的爱人就会从中苏醒，如生命本身般令人怜爱地呼唤自己的姓名。

就像现在这样。

代表姓名的音节仿佛已经成了无意义的几段声响，但黑魔仍在听到那个声音时难以置信地回头。

白魔正仰头望着他，身上穿着的还是往常那件红白交织的法袍。

当有人告诉白魔，外出的黑魔意外遇袭变成了食罪灵时，或许是冲击太大，他的第一反应是，兴许只是误传。而且按黑魔的脾气，为了救路过的行商而遭到偷袭这样的事根本是不可能的。

所以，即使黑魔很久都没有回来，不断有新的独行食罪灵的消息传入耳中，他也固执地相信只要没有亲眼看见就尚存希望。那是在森林中杀死了所有阻挡它的生物，却只破坏了一座古代遗迹后便悄然离开，在安穆·艾兰的沙漠中留下大片标记似的白色结晶，最终游荡在珂露西亚岛南部的古怪食罪灵。他跟着学者和士兵组成的狩猎队一路跟随这只食罪灵，心说这样增加了和黑魔重逢的概率——这人可能只是又跑去哪里寻找古代咒术了，他清楚对知识的渴望不是安定的生活就能抹去的。

他这么相信着，才不至于崩溃。

但看到眼前的食罪灵时，他恍然明白，这只可能是黑魔。比起人形，更像是倒挂的钟，或一朵倒垂的百合，白色以太构成的鳞甲如多重花瓣般层层叠叠地垂挂下来。

他想到某天黑魔擦拭武器时顺手拿了他的幻杖，没有以太流经，杖尖的宝石保持着闭合的状态，黑魔就以指尖触碰那朵莹白的百合花苞，说这种花很像他。他当时刚忙完一份寄往水晶都医药馆的长文，没能理解黑魔话里若有若无的暗示，黑魔也不失望，见他抬头就隔着书桌吻了吻他幻杖上的花。

多深重的爱意才会让人情不自禁地模仿所爱之人的模样呢？对黑魔而言，是试着做那些曾经的自己不屑理解的事情，希望以此更理解爱人的世界。但对白魔而言，就是一种本不该存在于一视同仁的治疗者心中的情感，比起所有人，更想拯救某个人的性命，甚至为了他的性命，可以放弃其他亟待拯救的人。

食罪灵凝视着他——应该是眼睛的地方被藤蔓似的白色结晶覆住了，但白魔心里这么觉得。宽大得与身形不符的羽翼遮蔽下来，如同黑夜降临，白魔从这无机质的拥抱中感到某种怀念的温暖，想到沙漠中泪珠似凝结着的球状以太。他伸手抚摸食罪灵光滑的翅膀，明明每一根羽枝都栩栩如生，触感却像尸体一样冰冷。

白魔抬起头，去吻黑魔的嘴唇。与此同时，他双手握住杖柄，没有用魔法而是选择了最原始而暴力的方式，将细长如锥的金属缓缓插进食罪灵的胸口，他本以为食罪灵的外壳会很坚硬，然而手中的触感仿佛得到应允似的顺滑。

他们曾分享过生，现在分享同一份死。

光涌进嘴里。他想象过很多次会是什么滋味，就像是停滞本身，时空本身都模糊起来，凝结成一团一团。在这褪色的空白中只有一件东西格外鲜明，白魔茫然地想，食罪灵竟然也有鲜红的心脏。

那颗心脏的红色如蜡般融解，腐蚀了一切，他的幻杖，衣袍，逐渐远去的声音和气味，缓缓将他淹没。再醒来时仿佛身处水底，水面荇藻交横，随波飘摇的柔曼水草如同血色的麦浪滑过脚踝。

等待已久的人向他伸出手，那只手穿过光斑和水纹，即使在水下也不可思议的温暖。

于是他紧紧握住了那只手。


End file.
